Everybody Came
by Swemma130
Summary: Frisks POV after letting the monsters out from the barrier. Shes been dealing with a lot of stress and many nightmares lately. But something big is about it happen, and you don't know who you can trust anymore or who is helping you. I'd like to think Frisk is a girl so don't hate please.
1. Dancing Stars

It's _Frisk POV of what has been happening after the barrier was broken. She lives with Toriel, close by Sans and Papyrus's house. Shes been dealing with many night terrors or nightmares and she seems to think about the past more than she should. She always took care of herself, but what if she finally got to tell people (or monsters) her problems and got help?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dancing Stars**

 _What is that?_ You moved closer to the figure that silhouetted in front of you. It turned around, but you couldn't describe what you saw. You didn't even know _who_ it was, but you wanted to help and you got closer.

"F-Frisk..? T-There you are!...Will you help me..?" That voice...was very familiar, it made you shiver in terror. You knew who it was... _Asriel..._ You stepped back, but you still wanted to help, but that name made you feel like you didn't try to SAVE him. As soon as you figured out who it was, he spoke again. "Frisk..help me.. Why didn't you SAVE me Frisk? Don't you want to help me!" His eyes began to bleed darkness. You stepped back more, but he moved with you. "Why won't you help me!" His paw grabbed your shoulder and he began to shake you violently. "HELP ME! SAVE ME!" He screamed louder. You started to cry in terror. Why didn't you SAVE him? You had to get out of here now! You turned around to see another face, one you hated and hoped to never see again. _Chara.._

"Watch you back, don't ask questions or you might hear something you wish you never heard..." Chara disappeared before you could say anything. You started hearing whispers of failure. You're going insane..You need to get out!

You woke up in sweat..eww... You were never happy about this when it happened, but it happened a lot. You had another nightmare, great. You got up out of bed, still frighted from your dream. You put on your warm shoes. They felt cozy and hot, even if you were sweaty you didn't seem to care. You grabbed you jacket, just in case it would be cold when you got outside. You decided not to wake Toriel, shes been busy with school and other things and she needed the sleep. You walked down the hallway quietly and went out the door. This wasn't the first time you snuck out of the house, at first Toriel was so worried she couldn't find you so she got your whole (new) monster family to look for you until you found yourself at home. You usually when down to the lake and then fall asleep, so if they really needed you and you weren't there, they would find you at the lake.

Walking outside made you remember it wouldn't be summer much longer. The temperature dropped a lot at night now, but you didn't complain, the chill helped with your sweaty skin, so you decided to wrap the jacket around your wast. You kept walking until you found yourself at the lake. You sat down and looked up at the sky. The stars were so beautiful tonight. Why did you have to have another nightmare? You sighed, thinking about your dream, but shook the thought out of your mind. You looked out into the beautiful night sky and the lake. The stars were dancing in the water. You thought of how fun it would be to go skating with your family with winter.

"hey, kiddo.." You turned to see Sans looking down at you. You smiled at him and motioned him to sit by you. "i thought i would find you here, is everything ok?" You shrugged at him. Maybe you should tell him about what happened, after all, Sans was the only monster that knew about you. He was always there for you, but you knew he was mad for what you and...Chara did. "do you want to talk about it?"

"I had another nightmare.. I wish it didn't have to happen tonight, I don't want to disturb the stars. They seem...peaceful." You looked down at you hands. You were shaking a little bit, for what reason, you didn't know.

"thats ok, kiddo. i get them all the time. no need to stress about it, but you shouldnt sneak out at night, ya know?" You stared at him for a moment, thinking.

"Well, I didn't want to wake mom, shes been really stressed and she needed the sleep. I know not to worry about the dreams, but they are so...realistic and I can't seem to get the thought out of my mind.." You looked down and you zoned out for a moment.

"well kid, you dreams must be very terrifying. what are they about?" Sans wondered out load. You looked at him. I think I should tell him, right? He would understand, he always does..but I don't want him to worry either, he always carries so much stress, I don't know how he handles it..

"I don't want to worry you..I.." You stopped

"kid, its ok, you need to get it off you chest, i know its burdens you a lot, just get it off your mind, ill be here for ya."

"It was a-about um..Asriel and..Chara..." You hated that name, but now it not the time to zone out. "A-Asriel kept asking me to SAVE him.. His face was..was s-so broken..a-and t-then..." You were started to remember the dream. Tears were starting to flood your eyes, but you wouldn't allow it. Not here, not ever.."T-Then I turned to run away, but when I looked around I saw...I saw...Chara..." Sans stared at you, but you didn't dare look up at him. He was in full serious mode and you wished he would be for this conversation. He always listened more and came up with good ideas and always knew the right thing to say. "She s-said.." You paused trying to get the exact words from her mouth, "Watch your back, don't ask questions or you might hear something you wish you never heard.." Gosh..did I just say that?! Why did I just say that!? You started to panic, you hands started shaking more. Sans seemed to take notice, but you still hadn't looked up at him.

"kid, this is really serious. why didnt you tell me before?" He grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. His hand was very cold and thick. Though, you'd expect that since he was a skeleton. "we got your back kid, you can tell us anything." But you couldn't. None of the other monsters know about you and whos dust you've spilled. You never wanted to have this conversation. You always did everything by yourself, even before you climbed Mt. Ebott. You never relied on anyone else before. _Suck it up, Frisk_ , you thought, _your almost a teenager, you can't be acting like this._ It was true, you were almost 13. No one in your family knows when your birthday is and how old you are and you aren't going to tell them about it soon, or ever if you had it your way.

"I should be the one apologizing, Sans. Everyone wastes their time on me, and I don't deserve it, not one bit of it." You sounded bitter, but it was true. You had very little self-confidence, but it's still plummeting more and more now that you were starting puberty, so that wasn't helping at all.

"kid, even if you can't talk to the others, you can always talk to me. im here to listen to you right now and whenever you need it, too." That made you feel a little better, though, you were not fully healed, knowing that Sans would help you though this was very comforting though. You leaned on him, showing your thanks. You started watching the stars in the river dance for about 45 minutes before Sans looked at you "we should get back now, we dont want to scared everyone if we both fall asleep. if you want we can leave a note at toriels sayin' were at my house." You smiled at Sans, as you grabbed his and started off to Toriel's house.

"I would love that, Sans..."

* * *

 **Authors note: I would like to think that Frisk is a girl, please not hate on my opinion, and in doing so, I will not hate your opinion if you think Frisk is a boy or no gender at all. Whatever makes you happy!**


	2. Good Talk

**Chapter 2: Good talk**

You talked to Sans for a while, looking up at the ceiling. He was at the bottom of the bed, while you were at the top. It was good to talk to him alone with no distractions. You could be who you wanted to be without having to lie. You could just be as lazy as you wanted to tonight. Thought, you didn't tell your friends much, or anyone in general. _Man, whens my birthday again? Heck, I don't remember.._ It was a little secret that only you knew when your birthday was, but it seems you have forgotten it...again. _Oh, right. Its in 4 days..._ You didn't seem to care, none of you human parents celebrated anything with you before. You started to think again... _Why did I tell Sans everything about my dream..It just came out. Man, I'm becoming soft._ You raised yourself practically. You learned to be tough and... _Determind_ , but you think your going soft.

"frisk..?"

"Huh? What, sorry I just..." You had zoned out. You quickly sat up on the bed staring into space, but then turned your attention to Sans, who was staring at you.

"s'ok, you seem to zone out a lot, you must have a lot of imagination, kid. anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry..What was it?" You felt bad, but didn't want to zone out more! You were _determined_ not to zone out for the rest of the night and listen to Sans!

"we have been up on the surface for almost a year now, kid, dont'cha have a birthday or somethin'? or did ya forget?" _Oh no..Not this conversation.._ You hesitated. You looked away from Sans and looked at the wall, it was blank, but you knew Sans never cared about decorating his room, unlike Papyrus. They were like ying and yang, two people you wouldn't have guessed were related, you were so surprised when you found out Sans and Papyrus were brothers the first time you fell down that dark whole.

"No, I haven't had it yet..." You didn't want to tell him anymore... _Oh no, here is comes..._

"thats cool, kid." _Wha- he.._ You were so surprised to hear he didn't ask you when your birthday actually was..You loved him for that! "i can tell by the way you look, you havent told anyone, and you also dont want anyone to know either, so, kid, whenever you want to tell us, go right on a head." You looked down at your hands, they were shivering again, _That's how he could tell.._

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Sans nodded. "Its in um..four days and I will be turning 13, but I have never really celebrated it and I don't really plan to anytime soon.." Sans smiled. He was the only monster that knows that and you knew he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Sans sat up like yourself. You smiled back at him. "you wanna glass of water?" You nodded. He got up to leave the room, but before he could you touched Sans hand in thanks.

When he left, you started to hear something.. _Oh no.._ They were whispers of failure.. ** _"Useless!" "You couldn't SAVE everyone!" "Stupid!"_** Before more came, you saw a shadow. You flinched as you watched the shadow on the wall take all the whispers away. It went with them. You sat in a silenced room for a couple minutes, _Sometimes,_ you thought, _Silence is worse_ than _noise_. Though, you were happy the whispers had gone away.

Sans walked in with a glass of water in his boney hands. He handed it to you and you took it politely, nodding thanks to him. You sat at the front of the bed where the wall was and you leaned on it. Sans sat down right next to you and looked across the room. You took a sip of the water, _It's so cold, when was the last time I drank water?_ It felt good to feel cold water down your salty throat.

Sans pointed out a tag on your shirt. "it really wants to _tag_ along with ya, kid." You laughed a little bit, it's still the same ol' Sans you knew and loved.

"I don't really need it because I am _priceless_." Sans smiled a proud grin.

"heh, good one, kiddo!" You leaned on Sans like you did at the lake and you were both falling asleep.

"G'night, Sans..."

"heh, g'night, kiddo.." Sans kissed you on the head and you both fell asleep without a care in the world.

 _Good talk_...

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter, though nothing really important went on. I had planned this chapter to be way different, but I will save that for the next chapter! You _did_ get to see a glimpse of the shadow that saved you from the whispers of failure! That will be important in the future! Anyways, have a good day/night! I will write as soon as my little hands can!**


	3. A New Friend and An Old Father

_Hey! Sorry for the REALLY short chapter last night. I wanted to make a chapter that would help go into this one! This is supposed to be a REALLY long chapter to make up for last night! Anyways hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Friend and An Old Father**

You woke up, but you didn't open your eyes. You decided to lay there for a moment. Sans had his big, thick warm arms around you. It was nice to not be alone sleeping. _What happened last night..Oh, right. 3 more day 'till my birthday though.._ You finally opened your eyes. You could tell it was bright out, even if Sans's windows were covered with a blanket. _Lazy bones..he doesn't buy any drapes.._ You sighed. You looked over at Sans who was cuddling you. You smiled. You slowly and carefully moved Sans's arm and put it at his side. Then, you got out of bed quickly and silently. You stood up and stretched and some of your bones popped. That felt nice.. You stood there and thought for a moment. _I don't think Papyrus knows that humans have skeletons in there body..._ You weren't going to tell him, you wondered how he would react. You think Sans knows, because he likes science and stuff like that, but you still wouldn't tell him. You walked to the door and opened it. You smelled something..good. You were hungry now. You walked down the stairs in a hurry.

"HELLO, HUMAN!" It was Papyrus. He was cooking his favorite, spaghetti. He had been taking lessons with Toriel instead of Undyne, which seemed to help..a lot!

"Hey, Papyrus, how are you this morning?" You smiled at Papyrus as you sat down at the high bar/table. You were ready to eat!

"IT IS GOING GOOD, LIKE ALWAYS!" His grin got wider. He always had a lot of confidence that you didn't have, so you thought he could be confident for the both of you. "TORIEL CALLED THIS MORNING SAYING YOU WERE OVER HERE FOR THE NIGHT! IS EVERYTHING OK, HUMAN?" He looked at you with concern, but still looked happy. He was always like this when he cared for someone, even if they were about to d-

"Yes, everything is okay, Papyrus. I went down to the lake and Sans found me and he took me here." Papyrus put the spaghetti on a clean, glass plate that you knew Sans didn't wash.

"OK, HUMAN! BUT REMEMBER, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, THE GRREAT PAPYRUS IS AT YOUR SERVICE! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI!"

"Thanks, Papyrus! And I am sure I will love your spaghetti." You took a huge bite on your tiny fork, but you were so hungry. You at all of it up before Papyrus ate all of his.

"WOWIE, HUMAN! YOU REALLY MUST LOVE PAPYRUS'S SPAGHETTI!" He smiled, he was so proud of himself!

"I loved it, Papyrus! You are getting better everyday!" You didn't think it was possible, but he grinned wider and closed his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, they were on someone else.

"SANS! THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZY BONES! THE HUMAN AND I JUST ATE OUR SPAGHETTI! NOW GO EAT YOURS! YOU NEED TO GET UP EARLIER TOO!"

"sorry, bro. the human should have woken me up." Sans stared at you. You grinned "little stinker. anyways pap i'm not hungry, you and frisk should just finish it off for me." You couldn't finish it. You ate too much and now you needed to go to the bathroom. You got up from your seat and you knew exactly what to say.

"I need to spaGETti out of here and use the restroom real quick. I will be right back!" You hurried out of the room so you wouldn't get yelled at by Papyrus. You heard Sans chuckle as you left and hurried back up the stairs.

You faintly heard the conversation they were having. "SANS, YOU'RE TEACHING FRISK BAD PUNS! STOP!" You chuckled

Then, you saw that shadow again. You let out a little gasp. It was trying to point somewhere. _It wants me to follow it.._ You slowly moved into the bathroom were it wanted you to go. You were so scared, though.

It was black, jet black, but if you looked close enough you could see the face and the body. _It looks like a blob of blackness_..

It spoke "liTTle ONe, dO yoU KNoW WhO I aM?" You didn't know who it was, but it looked like it needed help. You were _determined_ to help! You shook your head. The blob started to become for focused, but it was still hard to see its features. It looked like a ghost, but it wasn't... It started to talk fluently and you could see it better.

"What is your name, what should I call you, sir? And do you need any help because I am here if you need anything!" You said, still concerned and scared.

"The names Gaster, and you must be Frisk. It's pleased to meet you and I would love your help, if you would. I have been keeping a sharp eye out on you. I am the shadow that you have been seeing for a while now, I was also the one that helped you with the whispers last night.." Now that you think about it, you have been seeing a shadow following you recently.

You have been talking to him for a while now, but before you left, he said something you wouldn't forget. "I will help you though tough times, little one. You're every special. I will always be watching you, since you are helping me now.."

"That't fine, sir- I mean Gaster! But if you don't mind me asking..what do you need help with?"

"I want you to help me get back into reality, Sans has been working on a project to help me, but he doesn't know I am there watching him.." _Sans..knows about him..?_

"S-sans knows about you? Who were you, G-gaster?" You started to get scared.

"Sans is trying to help me get back, but he can't see me, yet.. Anyways, I was the head royal scientist before Dr. Alphys.."

"Then how to you know Sans..?" You waited for a moment for a reply.

"That leads me on to something else you need to help me on. I need you to watch over Sans and Papyrus, they care about you and they trust you.." He paused. He knew what I was going to ask him.. _Why?_ Before I could speak, he told me. "They are my sons." You froze... _Sans..Papyrus..father? How..I..I.._ Before you could speak..again he said something. "You have to get back down there or they will think something wrong, Goodbye, little one. Please don't tell my boys about meeting me or this conversation..I hope you understand.." Then just like that he vanished into my shadow.

You mind was racing... _How? Why? Why did he leave..did he choose or was it an accident...? This is..different.._ You could ask questions later, but like Gaster said, I better get down or Pap and Sans will think something wrong..

You heard a knock on the door "HUMAN? YOU OK IN THERE, YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR A WHILE NOW!" He sounded worried. You filched when you remembered you just meet his father.

"I'm fine, Papyrus I spilled some t-toothpaste on my shirt and I was cleaning it o-off.." You hated lying, but you would keep your word to Gaster and you were _determined_ to help him! You also sucked at lying, and you think Papyrus could tell.

"THEN I SHOULD HELP YOU, HUMAN! I'M COMING IN NOW!" Before he opened the door you took some toothpaste and squirted it on your shirt...Eww...

After you got cleaned up you went down stairs and talked to the skelebros for a while. Then, you took a walk in the park with them. Later on you said goodbye to them and went to your own house. Toriel was already making dinner. You were hungry again! She was making snail fish (which was fish with cooked snails on the side), you actually didn't mind the taste of snail and went to buy some with her sometimes.

"Why, hello, my child! How was your day?" She smiled and you smiled back at her.

"It was great mom and sorry for the late notice about me going to Sans and Papyrus's house."

"Oh, its quite alright, but are you sure your ok.. I mean you go out often. Are your nightmares getting worse, child?" You thought for a moment, you didn't really know what to say.

"I am alright mom, it's just my mind playing tricks on me, they just make me want to go to the lake and look at the sky. The stars were dancing in the water, it was so beautiful!" The picture of the lake appeared in your mind, it _was_ beautiful!

"Then we should go out sometime to watch the sunset at the lake, how does that sound?" You loved the idea, just you and mom, or maybe some of your friends, watching the sun set over the late.

"I would love that, mom!" You grinned wider. Toriel pulled out a plate of fish and cooked snails and set them on a beautiful glass plate. She put the food on perfectly and sat down next to you, putting the food at your spot at the table. You smelled it, _Yummy!_ You ate it as fast as you could, you were so hungry.

"My, my, Papyrus did say you at all of your spaghetti today and that you were hungry, you must be getting a growth-spurt, my child!" She smiled as you sat there, waiting for her to finish her food. It wasn't polite if you got up from the table when someone else wasn't done yet, at least that's what you taught yourself.

"Indeed." You smiled back. When she was done you rinsed your plate and put it in the dishwasher. You told your mom you were going to take a shower and get ready for bed.

You walked into the bathroom and you saw Gaster again, it scared you.

"Gaster! You scared me!" You smiled after you said that, "Is everything okay?" You smiled with concern.

"Everything okay, little one. I just wanted to go somewhere else since well, you know." You thought for a moment. _Oh, yeah. Gaster doesn't want to be with me when I'm in the shower._

"Right! Anyways, you can come back after the shower, if you'd like. Once were in my room, we can talk."

"Yes, little one. I will watch you like always." He smiled. You smiled. Everyone in this moment seemed to be smiling. Gaster vanished, to a place you don't know. _I wonder were he went_ _.._ You shrugged it off.

* * *

After the shower, you slipped on some soft pajamas. You told Toriel goodnight and wished her good dreams, she did the same for you. You climbed into bed, but you didn't lay down, you sat up at the front of the bed where your pillows were, staring off into space.

"Hello, little one." Gaster said quietly. You smiled at him. "I wanted to tell you something important.." You nodded, showing you were listening intently. "I feel like something big is about to happen to you and me..but it's just.." He paused for a moment, "Think about your dreams carefully, little one and goodnight." He left in a hurry..

"I-..." He had left. You nodded understanding what he meant. _I need to remember my dreams and see if there are any sighs that can help me..._

You laid on the bed, you were so tired from today... _Well, if I need anything, just go to Sans..._

You had fallen asleep...


	4. People Change, Literally

_Howdy! Hope your having a good day. I have been fresh out of ideas so it might be a couple days till I get a couple more chapters out, sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy with story! There are also some song references in here, so if you know the song, tell me in a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: People Change,** **Literally**

 _W-Where am I?_ You looked around, confused. It's dark down here, but a tiny light at the top of a...cave? _D-did..I..No..I couldn't have reset.._ You started to freak out. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ _This can't be happening!_ You had worked up for this and promised no more resets! _No..._ You stood up, but fell back down crying. This couldn't have happened! You cried and cried and cried until you were all out of water in you whole body. You looked around.. _The area is..changing.._ You moved and saw Toriel with yellow eyes, she looked insane. Then, you saw not her, but Asgore. Then, you saw her dust. You took a step forward and saw sans with a..golden tooth? He was wearing red too.. Then, he was wearing Paps outfit, but blue. Then you saw nothing, but his dust in judgement hall. Then Papyrus, he wore red and had a giant scar of his eye. It scared you. Then he looked like Sans, but with a orange hoodie. Then his dust.. _I can't watch this anymore! It's just a bad dream! Wait! This is a dream!_ You pinched yourself, but you didn't wake. _No..no no no NO NO NO NO!_ You did the impossible and cried even more. Crying and crying...

"FRISK! Please, my child, wake up!" Toriel screamed, she was scared. You jumped from your bed, looking around. You looked up to see Toriel, she was almost crying. Then, you realized that you were crying. _That dream..._ You were looking at her with scared eyes. She was looking back. "Frisk! Oh my havens, you scared me! You were crying in your sleep, then you screamed... Did..did you have another nightmare, my child?"

"M-mom..? I did..." You held your sides, trying to hug yourself. Then Toriel sat down close to you and hugged you tightly. "M-mom?"

"Yes, my child? What do you need?" You thought of what you wanted... _Sans..I need to see his face.._

"Can.. Can I go over to see S-Sans, please, mom..?" You were sobbing a little now. You couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It made you cry more. You hugged Toriel and tightened your grip.

"Would you like to talk about it first?" She noticed you tightening your grip on her. You didn't want to.. No you couldn't tell her.. You didn't say anything, which meant no. "Alright, my child. Do you want Sans over here, or would you like to go over there?" You looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 12:30. _Tomorrows my birthday.._ Sans would still be awake right now, but Papyrus wouldn't be, he always goes to bed early.

"I want to go o-over to Sans's house, if t-that's ok.." You both let go of the hug and Toriel wiped the tears from your face. They were still coming, but slowly.

"Alright, lets get in the car..." She sounded..sorry for me.. She knew Sans would help me like he always does. Even if he was lazy, he was always there for you. You walked outside, it was freezing. You knew you could walk there, but your legs could barley hold you up. You looked out of the car window, thinking about the dream.

'Knock, knock' It took him a minute, but then Sans opened the door.

"heya, toriel, whats u-.." He stopped when he saw my face. You were still crying. "come in." He said it like it was urgent, but it really wasn't, you just wanted to be next to him. He always made you laugh and brought you comfort. "whats up?"

"Oh, Sans! Frisk was..she had another nightmare, it was really scary too. She was crying in her sleep then she..screamed. She said she would like to see you, she wouldn't talk to me." Sans looked over at you. You kept your head down, but he could tell you were still crying. _Frisk! You're 13 tomorrow! You can't act like this! Stop it! Stop it!_ You couldn't stop it.. You silently sobbed. Sans could tell because your body kept jumping up for air as you quietly cried.

"alright, tori. i got this.. ay, kiddo, are you alright?" You looked up at Sans. You looked like a mess, all sweaty and tears all over your face. Sans silently gasped and motioned you to sit with him on the couch with him. "everything alright, kid?" You looked back down onto your legs. You didn't say anything. You sat there for a moment until Sans said something, "its alright tori, maybe you should leave and i will talk to the kid." Toriel nodded

"Alright, Sans," She turned to you, "Frisk, I hope you get to feeling better, and I know Sans will help. Be safe, my child." She kissed you on the head. You knew she didn't want to leave, it was in her voice, but you needed time with Sans. You wouldn't tell him much, you just wanted to be around him.. Toriel left, leaving you and Sans on the couch. Sans was staring at you. You hadn't looked up yet.

"kiddo...i.." He didn't know what to say. You turned to him and looked up, still sobbing quietly. You stood up. Sans was confused. "kid?" He stood up. You looked around the room, everything seemed fine until you looked at Sans. He turned into that Sans with the gold tooth and red eyes, but just for a moment. You gasped and stepped backward. "kid, im not goin' hurt ya." Then he changed to Sans, but it looked like Papyrus! You stepped backward again. Then his dust whirled around you. You stepped back once more, but fell backwards on a chair leg. "kid!" Sans didn't move though, he thought he would scare you again. You looked at your hands.. _Ow_.. Then you saw Gaster. He looked worried, but you didn't change anything about your face, so Sans wouldn't look back, but he wouldn't have seem him either way.

You quickly got up and ran at Sans. You hugged him tightly, you never wanted to let go. "kid..."

"Sans! I am so scared! Sans..Sans...Sans...sans.." You kept saying his name, but you got quieter every time until there was silence in the room. "I saw..m-my dream...it was so vivid..." _Frisk stop! You 13 tomorrow, you idiot! Stop!_

"kid, i know, i know..lets go into my room." You started up the stairs to go up to his room, "man, kid. you really gave me a bear hug.." He paused for a moment, "i guess you could say it was unbearable.." You chuckled. Sans...he was someone who could turn your frown upside down.

You sat down on his unmade bed, you didn't care. You looked over to see Gaster in the corner. He gave you a ' _Are you ok?'_ look. You nodded and quickly moved your eyes to Sans then back to Gaster implying he would help some. Gaster nodded and crept back into you shadow. Sans was getting you a glass of water after you sat down, so he was out of the room. You swear you saw the bed, that you were sitting on, change into a blue race car bed.. _Wha-_

"so, uh, kid.." Sans walked into the room. You looked at him as he handed you a glass of water. You got the water down in a matter of seconds. "man, you must have lost all of your water. i read a book on the human body, since ya know, youre human? i mean we are going to need it when you are sick and stuff like that.." He paused, giving me sometime to think, "anyways, tori said you wouldnt talk to her and you wanted me. it seems like you had another nightmare right? man, this one mustv' been worse.." You thought about how Toriel said you had cried and screamed in your sleep.. _I'm such an idiot!_ You gave a dirty look you yourself. "wanna talk 'bout it?" You didn't know what to say, you didn't want to tell him everything too.. _Gosh, what have I become.._

"I thought I..reset..and I was crying. I thought you would be so angry at me.. Then I took a step forward and saw Toriel, but it wasn't her, she looked insane.. then.." You paused trying to put into words about what you had seen,"I saw different..versions of you guys.. One scary, another opposite, and then..one timeline I know to well.." You were talking about the genocide run. Sans thought for a moment, before saying something.

"kid, that didnt happen, well..the last one did, but i know you didnt mean it and you know that too." Sans thought for another moment looked at you.

"It wasn't what I wanted, yet it was what I asked for. Curiosity over all my morels," You paused, "Sans, do you think I'm a bad person?" He looked at you like you were crazy.

"no, no, kid. your a good kid at heart. you helped all the monsters get out of the underground." You knew he was lying a bit. I mean you really did kill..so many innocent monsters.

"But.. those different versions of you guys, I felt like I have meet them somewhere.." You didn't know what you felt, but it was like you had meet them once, but now they were a lost memory. Like taking studying for a test, but them forgetting everything once you look at it.

Sans fell back onto his pillow, laying on his back. You looked at him with worried eyes. You were tiny for your age, so you cuddled up to Sans pretty easily.

"papyrus has work in the mornin', so i wanted to show you somethin' i think you can help me with, okay?" You nodded. Your face was in Sans's jacket, you smelled it. It was so soft, despite the grease smell, but it didn't bother you. You soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry if their are any grammar mistakes, I worked on this when I was tired and sleepy, but I needed to get something out. I might take a few days off because then next chapter is supposed to be about 3000-4000 words, so I need people to be patient, please! Sorry if this was short too! Once I explain some more things and the story gets going and to the good parts, the chapters will be way longer and exciting!**


End file.
